Love Child
by Setsuna24
Summary: Asami gets a call and disappears for almost three weeks. When he comes back there is a child at the penthouse claiming Asami is her father. Akihito blows up.


**AN: Something I wrote to distract my mind a bit. It is short but in my opinion, still good. There will be no sequel or continuation of any kind.**

**I own nothing. **

**Unbetaed.**

**********VF**********

**Love Child**

Asami had gotten a call in the middle of one of their most earth shattering and wild sex bouts in months. He was not pleased, Akihito could tell.

The phone rang…

and rang….

and rang and rang and rang and rang…

Until all pleasurable things were put on hold to figure out who the fuck dared to interrupt in the middle of such activities.

Asami got up, walked in all his naked drool inducing, toe curling and spine tingling, sweat shining glory to the floor near the door where somehow his phone had ended up. Akihito figured it had something to do with their hungry exploration of each other and subsequent hallway quickie as they made their way to the bedroom, either that or their quick and hard fuck up against the closet door. Regardless of what had brought the phone to its momentary resting place by the door, Akihito watched Asami's retreating form with the kind of interest he reserved for times when the light was off and he was not likely to be seem.

He watched Asami pick up the phone and look at the caller ID with a very noticeable irritated expression. That was a first; Asami's expressions were never this noticeable and were more often harder to read than Sumerian cuneiform. His interest picked when instead of turning his phone off and 'letting Kirishima sort it out', as was the norm when they had been so engaged in mind blowing sex to which Akihito was not only very receptive but an more active participant, Asami called back.

His eye twitched in annoyance as he listened to whoever was on the other side and then.

"Don't you dare do something so stupid you insufferable woman."

Asami begun gathering clothes as he listened to the phone.

"There is nowhere in earth, heaven, or hell that I will not find you and when I do I will bring you back by the hairs if I have to."

'_Interesting…'_ Akihito thought, Asami was being unusually unguarded with his emotions. Whoever he was talking to must anger him even more than Akihito ever had.

"Of course I do! Regardless, that does not mean I should take responsibilities for your lack of judgment and its life altering, long staying, repercussions. Do not hang up and tell me where you are this instant."

Silence. Asami looked shocked and sitting on the bed, Akihito was shocked about it. The quickest shower by Asami's standards followed the strange interaction. The golden eyed man dressed rather causally and left the room while making a call and directing Kirishima to bring the car around.

Akihito was left still sitting on the bed confused about what he had just seen.

It was going on two weeks and Asami was not back.

****VF****

Asami came back one day short of the third week and walked straight into his home office followed by Kirishima. It was close to six in the afternoon, which was rather unusual.

Half an hour later Suoh delivered a rather ruffled Takaba Akihito into the penthouse. He was pissed that Asami had not called once since he left to let him know where he was, if he was okay or that he was still alive for that matter. So he did what Akihito always did when he was pissed at Asami and Suoh had come to collect him, he ran like a bat out of hell and made Suoh chase him all over Tokyo's twenty three wards… twice. But as it always happen, he still got captured and brought to the bastard himself.

His anger gave way to instant curiosity the moment his eyes landed on the pretty little thing sitting oh so regally on the couch. Riddiculously long dark hair, soft plump cheeks, and very Asami-looking golden eyes.

"Oh, hello there." He said curiously eying the little girl sitting on the couch. "Who are you?"

"Asami Reiya" She said with a small head bow.

"Asami? Are you related to the bas… er… Asami Ryuichi then?" She had to be; after all she did look very much like an Asami and was sitting in their living room.

"Mother said I am to call him father now."

"Father! Why? Don't tell me…"

It had to be a lie because of all things, this, would definitely be something he was sure would have come up at some point. Asami would not hide something like this from him, right? And the girl didn't look a day pass five years old, he had been with Asami for close to five years so in his mind this was a definite what the fuck moment.

His mind assessed the thoughts running through it.

1- The girl said she was supposed to call Asami "Father"

2- The girl looked like Asami, Down to the perfectly perfect eyelashes and the perfect as if drawn by and artist bow on the lips.

Right about here he began panicking.

3- The girl looked about five not quite there but about.

4- He had been with Asami about five years.

Conclusion? This girl was Asami's child. A child that was conceived while he and Asami were already 'together'.

Right about here he instantaneously exploded in anger.

He barged into the office where Asami sat behind his expansive desk signing some papers. He noticed Kirishima disappeared out of the room as soon as he came in stomping to Asami's general direction and pointing at the living room.

"Asami you sonofabitch! What the fuck is this?!"

"What can I do for you Akihito?" He answered calmly.

"Explain to me, WHO THE FUCK IS THAT SITTING IN THE LIVING ROOM?!"

"That would be my daughter." He answered serenely still looking down at the papers and signing over dotted lines.

"The fuck did you just say?!" The fact that Asami took it all so easily was getting on Akihito's nerves rather quickly and the thought that Asami, who watched over Akihito zealously and jealously, had -dare he say cheated?- on him was not helping either.

"It appears she will be my responsibility unless I can find her mother in the next" He looked at his watch. "Three hours and forty-five minutes."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He screamed and started throwing stuff around, by far the strongest reaction Asami had ever gotten out of the boy. "I'll kill you! No, I'll kill her, and then I'll kill you and chase you all the way to hell so I can kill you again you soulless gods damn yakuza!" Asami moved his head to the left just in time to avoid a Ming Dynasty vase flying his way. Akihito was seething as golden eyes took him in.

"Are you jealous?" Asked Asami, a slow sadistic smirk painting his features with mirth, he was enjoying this.

"Who the hell would be jealous because of a cheating son of a…. Who the hell is she?! I demand to know!"

"Oh-ho… you are making demands now?" Asami leaned forward in his chair placing his elbows on the desk and interlocked his fingers to rest his chin on them. He watched Akihito intently, his amusement concealed behind his usual stoic façade.

"Damn right I am."

"Very well , if you must know, her mother is my sister."

A strange whine/gasp left Akihito's gaping mouth and all color left his horrified face as he took in the implications of those words.

"You… you sick, perverted BASTARD! YOUR SISTER! WHAT THE FUCK!"

Akihito's hand twitched with the need to throw something at the man. Asami did not feel like losing another very expensive item in his office so he cut his entertainment short by setting Akihito straight.

"Calm down Akihito, as amusing as it is to play with your head and see you seethe with jealousy, I must say the very cliché 'it isn't what you think'."

"It isn't what I think? Then what the hell is it?!"

"My youngest sister has decided to elope with an idiot, much to grandmother's ire, and has placed Reiya under my custody so she can be free of the responsibilities she acquired by being too stupid to use protection in the first place. She told Reiya that I would be her new father and arranged it to be so, if she cannot be found to cancel the arrangement that is, which I will not allow to happen."

"So she is not really yours then?" He asked calming down already.

"No."

Akihito was about to say something else but at that moment Kirishima entered the office and announced that his search teams had found the errant Asami Rumiko. Asami stood from his chair and walked toward the door, stopping only to deliver much fear inducing parting words.

"I will take my sister to see grandmother and cancel the proceedings for the adoption. I will be home tomorrow night and when I come back we are going to have a nice long chat about throwing things at me and your little bout of jealousy. Not to mention believing that I would sleep with my sister."

Akihito knew he was in deep shit.

**********VF*********

**I know this lends itself to some REALLY juicy punishment and such but at the moment it is staying as is. If anyone wants to write what they think happens after this, by all means feel free to write a continuation. I will totally read it and kudo it and be super flattered. But as I said before, this was just a short thing to distract myself a bit so I have no intention of continuing it.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Setsuna**


End file.
